Will your Lips taste the kiss of Death
by Ledgeion
Summary: A Dramatic take on DarliFran
1. Chapter 1

**Writer's notes**

 **This chapter was updated due to mistakes**

I am always Alone.

It feels so lonely

I have always longed to be together with someone, he who showed me the feeling of freedom, genuine happiness and a different view of life, he who promised for us to be together. Him… my Darling.

He is the Only reason why I have to be Human, It was a long time ago but I haven't forgotten, I still have to kill a lot of Klaxosaurs in order to achieve my goals and we will be together with my Darling forever, he promised me after all. Now I'm beginning to wonder how is he? And where is he?

All of a sudden Hiro arrived at the rooftop on the Dormitory while abruptly stopping Zero Two's thoughts as she stared at the view of the Night Sky.

"Zero Two? So this is where you have been hiding, all this time you had me a bit worried for nothing."

Zero Two smiled at him, "I'm fine….Daaar-ling." Behind that smile on her mind she thought of him as just a fodder, another stamen to be discarded and replaced, she just needs to manipulate and consume his affections and emotions and in the process she can drain his life for her to be able power up and strengthen Streliza.

Hiro stared at Zero Two for a brief moment he noticed her horns got a bit bigger and her Fangs a bit longer, Zero Two noticed Hiro's stare.

He probably thinks I'm a monster just like the rest of them. But Hiro is thinking. She looks familiar. Ever since I have met Zero Two there is this distinct figure that just suddenly occurs to me randomly, a familiar image deep within my mind. That's why I want to be closer to her and understand her and understand her more.

"Zero Two I want you to speak your mind to me, so I could get to know you better."

"Darling do you think I'm a Monster?"

Hiro was lost in thought and was surprised when he heard Zero Two's question.

"Guys where have you been?" Ichigo suddenly showed up disturbing the conversation between the two. "Nana is downstairs waiting for all the parasites for the announcement." Ichigo noticed the situation between the two and as soon as Hiro went downstairs she stopped Zero Two to confront her.

"You are still new to this group and we have known Hiro longer than you ever di..."

"What I do with my Darling is none of your Business."

Zero Two then preceded downstairs leaving Ichigo behind who have nothing to say to keep a conversation between her and Zero Two.

"Everyone, Papa has given orders that we are gonna go to the Garden. And as for you Zero Two in the next few days you will be going back to the 9's." Everyone then muttered at each other wandering why they are going back to the garden.

"What are we going to do at the Garden?, will Zero Two's return transfer be permanent" Ichigo asked upfront curious.

"For scheduled Maintenance and tests on how far you guys have gone." Nana replied. "As for Zero Two It is still unsure whether Hiro will accompany her, but it is probably gonna be Zero Two alone."

"Wait, why can't I come?" Hiro pointed out.

"Sorry Hiro, Papa's orders."

Hiro was distraught of the fact that Zero Two will be leaving without him and is desperate for revelation.

Zero Two sneaked up behind Hiro and whispered to his ear. "Eh, Darling since we are almost at the end of the line let's do our best in the upcoming battles." By that time Zero Two Intended to finish off Hiro before she returns back to the 9's.

Later that night Zero Two on her bed and thoughts, Hiro is indeed an exceptional case having being able to pilot with me more than 3 times, He is different from the others but that doesn't matter, I will use his fullest potential and Drain him to the last drop.

The next Morning Mitsuru was up early and went out of bed first, he thought of the last battle and his new partner Kokoro, he started to admire her for many things which was new to him since he never really wanted to give a thought to other people, but that changed after what she said during the fight. " I should probably thank her." He then proceeded to the flower garden where both them usually goes.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Kokoro was preparing for the morning, then she started filling up a watering pail and headed towards the flower greenhouse to water the flowers every day, and to her surprise she sees Mitsuru again by himself sitting on a chair in the flower garden, Mitsuru turned to face Kokoro who was carrying a pail.

"Mm-Mitsuru…kun…" Kokoro didn't really know what to say and ended up just staring at Mitsuru waiting for a response.

"I already watered the plants; consider it as gratitude from the last battle now that we are official partners, for now."

Kokoro proceeded closer. "I mean you also did your best Mitsuru-kun and that helped me a lot."

"Thanks a lot for watering the Flowers also Mitsuru-kun…. You seem to have changed a lot now."

"Indeed but it's thanks to you. You made me realize about that stupid childhood promise long time ago wasn't worth anything at all."

"I myself broke a promise to someone…. but I also made another promise for the better." Kokoro walked towards Mitsuru and started to trip on a root vine. "And what is tha…." Were the only words that left Mitsuru's mouth when Kokoro bumped into his lap and the watering pail thrown over Mitsuru's upper body, all the while Mitsuru catching Kokoro before she almost fell face down on the ground.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, so sorry, so sorry!" Kokoro's face turned red from the embarrassment, she then began Panicking and was all over around Mitsuru who stood up drenched from his body up to his head. "look it's fine." Mitsuru exclaimed but Kokoro was too flustered.

"Here! You can have my clothes while you Dry off!" Kokoro began pulling up and unzipping her clothes, Mitsuru immediately grabbed her hands stopping the actions.

"What?!.. No." Mitsuru notices that Kokoro was really out of control. He showed her a cool gentle smile, to see if that would calm her down.

"It's alright Kokoro-chan, it's just Water" Kokoro was snapped out when he saw Mitsuru's expression, which is very rare to his cool smile.

"If you are so worked up about it then how about you accompany me back to the dormitory." Kokoro gladly agreed as they walked side by side back to the house

 **Writer's notes**

 **1st published work sry for any mistakes**

 **needs improvement?**

 **say something to me**


	3. Chapter 3

Futoshi was strolling around the dormitory with a snack bar on his right hand, still unsettled with the partner shuffle, but what was really unsettling for him was that Kokoro volunteered, and to that selfish bastard that only thinks about himself.

"So Kokoro and I are no longer partners huh, but Genista did a great job at stopping the Klaxosaur in the last battle. I hope Kokoro-chan will be fine with that damned Mitsuru, she volunteered to swap places with Ikuno, Ikuno is a little cute but I don't think she's into boys. Why….. why Kokoro-chan I liked you. ….. I wonder if she likes him "

Futoshi then noticed footsteps headed towards the dormitory, To his surprise he saw Kokoro and a drenched Mitsuru walking side by side and talking about something, he wanted to approach Kokoro but wasn't sure because of the presence of Mitsuru so instead he tried to hide himself behind a bush.

"Why is Kokoro-chan going with Mitsuru, and why is he all wet, where have they been." Futoshi imagined a lot of scenes as to what could've happened while waiting for them to pass by.

Kokoro saw off Mitsuru going back to his room to dry off and change while she planned to go back to the flower garden. Futoshi then followed Kokoro back to the flower garden.

"Kokoro-chan always stays at that flower garden. I should talk to her about what happened and why did she deny me and her promise to me."

Futoshi then followed Kokoro after she got inside the greenhouse. Kokoro peacefully started to arrange the objects around the garden when Futoshi suddenly showed up and went inside.

"Uh… Kokoro-chan."

"Futoshi-kun?" Kokoro surprised at seeing Futoshi in the garden since he never usually gets here.

"I saw you and Mitsuru-kun who was really wet going back to the dormitory... So I guess both of you aren't really working out as partners huh."

"Oh…No it's not like that, it was an accident. I accidentally threw a pail on him while going to water the flowers. "He has changed now he's more consolable than before we were partners."

"So now you like Him?"

"I am not sure… I think I am starting to like him."

Futoshi went closer to Kokoro and tried to reach out to her. "But Kokoro-chan I also really-really like you, I want to be with you, I don't want you with that stupid boy who only thinks about himself, remember you promised me that we will be together forever. You don't deserve that selfish bastard." At this point Futoshi was starting to whine and his nose started to run and he grabbed Kokoro's shoulder steadily shaking her.

Kokoro was starting to tear up from Futoshi pressuring her and talking bad about Mitsuru and her going together.

"Stop! Whatever it is you're doing. You're making Kokoro uncomfortable." Mitsuru got back from the dorm with new clothes.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I usually come here in this place because it's quiet, Look at yourself, look what you are doing to Kokoro." Kokoro was being silent facing the ground.

Futoshi realizing what's becoming of him he snapped off and ran away. "I'm...I'm so sorry!".

Mitsuru moved closer in front of Kokoro. "Kokoro-chan?... are you alright."

Kokoro raised her head with a weak smile "I guess I'm fine…" then proceeded to lean her head on Mitsuru's chest.

"Cheer up… he's just really obsessed with you, and hasn't gotten over you yet."

"Uhh.. Mitsuru-kun do you think Futoshi-kun will still be mad at me for breaking his promise…..

"No, not at you… he directed his anger towards me, I don't blame him I acted like an asshole to him, he did try to hit me back then at the dorm but missed on the first…... But I probably understand why me, I know the feeling of promises all too well."

Kokoro looked down on the ground. "I…I see then."

"But I also did promise him one thing… To protect and take care of you from all harm….. I've been around many broken promises and it's really unsettling. So I promise to Futoshi and you that I will never break that Promise and I'll be even better. Kokoro's eye shone as she turned to face Mitsuru who had a stoic face all the time.

Kokoro then started to wrap her arms around Mitsuru's back pulling him closer and rested her head between his neck and left shoulder. She was getting teary eyed but Mitsuru was taken aback to what was happening and don't know how to respond, his arms on the air and heart racing. Kokoro only tightened her hug, intrigued by his smell. Mitsuru was then struck by an idea as he remembered what Hiro said on the beach. "a kiss…" Kokoro's arms were starting to loosen up, He then cupped his face closed his eyes and started move his head closer, but Kokoro wrapped her arms again around his neck immediately attacked his face as soon as she saw the opening. The kiss was simple but tight and momentarily ended, Mitsuru was again taken aback and was still analyzing what just happened. Kokoro was turning bright red as she shyly lowered her head hiding her embarrassed face.

Kokoro smiled. "I already disappointed once so I hope not to disappoint this time, So put your trust in me Mitsuru-kun."

"I already did… In our first battle as Partners, you told me to put my faith in you as you will also put your faith in me."

Futoshi overheard them while he remained nearby and contemplated with his thoughts.

"Maybe Kokoro-chan deserves better than me, maybe she feels better with Mitsuru as his Partner, and maybe it's meant to be. I guess I have to apologize to both of them."

Back at the dorm a sleeping Miku who just woke up, and it was late morning. She opened her eyes and was feeling sick and exhausted.

She got up from her bed holding on the walls of her room as she struggled to stand up. "I should get dressed for the day." She weakly said to herself as she took off her clothes, a light knock on her door was then heard, assuming it was Kokoro or Ikuno but was surprised to see it was her perverted partner jolted the door open while she was still undressed.

 **Writers's Note**

 **Nixxon Mysterio: Im still getting used this it was my first published story so im on it**


	4. Chapter 4

Zorome was strolling all around the corridors of their dormitory since it was still early. He was bored and have nothing to do in his spare time. He passed by the dining room, the living room even the bathroom. Then finally The Girl's bed rooms he was particularly on Miku's doorstep to her room.

"I haven't seen Miku yet, probably still in her room…. I wonder what she's up to." he knocked twice on the door before jolting the door open.

"Hey Miku its already morning what are yo…!" Zorome immediately regret his decision, seeing a half-naked Miku on her underwear and her uniform in tow. Miku let out an angry grin before yelling.

"Zorome! You damn pervert!" Miku screamed loudly inside the dorm Ichigo and Goro who heard and was nearby went to check, and the others headed in the same direction.  
Zorome was just dumbfounded to the events that just unfolded; Miku immediately slammed the door on him as he stumbled on the floor outside her room feeing embarrassed.

"What was that noise?" Goro arrived at the scene seeing Zorome sitting on the floor in front of Miku's room.

The door then opened momentarily after it was shut revealing an angry Miku who was now dressed heading towards a scared Zorome.

"Wait Miku I can explain." Miku reached out to Zorome's collar to grab him from the floor.

"Zorome you idiot, pervert, idiot and stupid….." as Miku tried to pull in Zorome she tripped and landed on Zorome's upper body leading in an awkward position of Miku's body on Zorome's Face. Zorome struggled and repeatedly tapping out on Miku, who was now half conscious.

"Ouch, hey what the hell, why aren't getting up, you're very heavy." Zorome struggled and moved Miku aside. Ichigo arrived at the scene and she immediately approached Miku.

"I'm not feeling so well." Miku muttered while Ichigo rested her palms on Miku's forehead and concluded that she has increased temperature.

"You're having one of those fever Miku, I'm gonna go call for Nana."

"I'll carry her to the Infirmary room." Zorome quickly suggested as he then carried Miku on his back.

Zorome arched his back and lead Miku's arms on his shoulder around his neck while he grabbed her legs. He turned his head and looked back at Miku. "You alright?" Miku is turning red, maybe it's because she is sick. Miku felt slightly embarrassed looked at the direction of the walls turning her head then responded meekly. "I'm fine…Pervert…" Zorome sighed and began walking towards the Infirmary.

Nana and the others were all at the infirmary to see Miku now resting on a bed with a bag of dextrose hanging beside her.

"You all remaining besides the pilots of Argentea will be deployed; we have detected a small Klaxosaur activity heading towards the plantation in an hour."

"Miku will be fine, it's just one of those child fevers, her condition will be stable by tomorrow but for now she has to rest." Everyone waved bid Miku farewell and for her to get well soon.

"Bye Miku get well soon",

"We'll see you again later",

"We'll be back Miku",

Everyone collectively bid their farewell and took their leave to Miku, except one and to her and to her Surprise it's her Partner Zorome again, she then put up a childish pouty face.

"Why are you still here pervert."

"Stop calling me that, I said it was an accident. I can't go with them obviously without you. I was also tasked to look after you since they will be busy with the mission."

"hhmph…Then I want you to stay outside."

"Okeyy, then you'll be left here all alone without anyone to look out for you or talk to." Zorome proceeded to walk slowly towards the door taunting Miku.

Miku then started to get annoyed. "Hmmm….. Oh alright stay."

Zorome let out a satisfied grin. "Haha! I knew you couldn't live without me."

Miku then found a way to annoy Zorome back, on a demanding tone she orders Zorome. "I'm hungry, now feed me." She put on her pouty childish face again to attempt to annoy her partner.

"Wha… butt…"

"You said you are here to look out after me, now you are gonna spoon feed me."

Zorome heavily sighed. "Oh alright, the caretakers did leave you this hot soup." He then grabbed the steaming hot bowl with a spoon. " Say aaahh…"

"Baka.. you need to blow on it, it's still hot."

"Oh, right." as he casually blows the steam away from the spoon, Miku started to think of this out of character Zorome who is now taking care of her.

"Here, say aahh." Miku opened her mouth allowing Zorome to feed the spoon to her mouth.

After a few spoon feeding the bowl was more than halfway empty. "I think I've had enough." Zorome then placed the bowl back at the table.

Miku briefly stared at Zorome and faced the walls when their gazes almost met. "Thank you, Zorome. For taking care of me"

Zorome started to blush and scratched at the back of his head. "Umm, you are welcome." Miku started smiling from his cute reaction.

"You should get some rest if you want to feel better."

"You aren't usually like this you know, you are kinder and more behaved now that I am sick."

"Of course, we care about you… I care about you and you are my partner so that means you are important to me."

Miku felt a sense of joy hearing those words from her partner, she started feeling hotter and redder.

"Why can't we just be always like this."

Zorome doesn't want Miku to get worked up too much "You should rest now, go to sleep."

After an hour in the infirmary when Miku was finally asleep as Zorome was just making sure Miku will be alright and asleep. he then began feeling dizzy and weak and very cold.

"Ughh.. I think I contracted Miku's fever." He then started strangely staring on Miku's bedside.

Hours later Miku woke up feeling better than ever and started to search the room for any signs of Zorome. " huh, I guess he left." When Miku tried to get off the bed she noticed that something was clinging on to her lower body, she looked down the sheets and started to blush heavily seeing Zorome who was breathing heavily holding on to her, he seems to feel cold and was red.

"You poor pervert… I guess I can still stay for a bit longer." She then returned to bed embracing her sick partner holding him closer."

 **Author's notes**

 **I think I should stop lol**


End file.
